Childish Ways
by Sunnymuffins
Summary: How can someone who acts like such a child, get all the girls?   Does not follow timeline of the show
1. Chapter 1

_Short first chapter. See if I can keep this up. Oh, and I (unfortunately) do not own Dean *drool* or any other Supernatural character, idea, or theme._**  
><strong>

**Chapter One**

The rain thrummed down on the canvased roof above her. She slumped against brick wall behind her, sighing in boredom. She'd been casing out this bar for hours now, just waiting for her prey to come out. Just as she was about to give up hope, the door opened and her mark walked out with a pretty little blonde. Grinning, she pulled her coat closer to herself and followed them.

The couple turned down a dead end road, she knew where they were going. His abandoned little hovel at the end of the street, this is where he took them all. She stopped behind a tree as they paused at the door. The girl looked pensive about entering this run down house, but he was definitely not taking 'no' as an answer. The door closed and she moved out from the behind her tree and up to the door.

Picking the lock was easy, she could of done it in her sleep. Quietly sneaking up on him, well, that was much harder. She used all her skills to get to her target, she needed to take him by surprise. Up the stairs she went, heading for that door at the back of the hall. Halfway down the hallway her plans were changed by the shriek that filled the house.

"Fuck!" she mumbled, as she charged the door and kicked it in.

The man was startled, dropping the blonde unceremoniously to the floor and wiping the blood from his mouth in one movement.

"Well, if it isn't my pretty little Mina, come to save the day have you?" He grinned impishly at her as they circled each other.

"Someone's gotta do it, Damon!" the last word was spat out, as if it were a curse.

He smiled and ran his hand through his thick, greasy, black hair. His velvet eyes never left her form.

"My darling Mina, oh how I've missed you. But I knew you'd be coming for me eventually. Why don't you come on over here and give me a kiss, hmm?"

She snarled at him, half in disgust, the other in contempt.

"Not if you were the last _thing _on Earth, you motherless piece of filth."

Damon lunged at her, but just before either of them got in a hit, the door flew open and suddenly, Damon had lost his head.

Mina stared for a moment, at the dead vamp on the ground, the bloody machete, and then at the two men who had come in. Recognition hit quickly, then came anger.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" She screamed at the one holding the machete.

Dean smiled his cocky little smile and replied with a simple "What?" and a shrug of the shoulders.

"That was my kill and you know it! Do you know how long I've been hunting him?" she was pacing around the room with angry steps, talking expressively with her hands. "Of course not! It always has to be 'The Winchesters' to the rescue', well hoo-fucking-rah!" Mina charged past Dean and Sam, down the stairs and out of the house.

Back upstairs, Sam looked at Dean accusingly, "What? I didn't do anything."

"You know, one of these days, she's gonna kick your ass," Sam sighed, turned and left the house.

Dean grinned childishly, "But it's so much fun," he called after Sam, before following him out to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm kind of lazy, so I'll do a chapter at a time. Probably always on the short side._**  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

"It was my job! He knew it was!"

Bobby rubbed his face and sighed, "Mina, please, not this again. Can't you two just play nice?"

"He does it on purpose, this is the fourth time this month, Bobby." Mina exclaimed. "It's not fair!"

"Fair? This is hunting, Sugar, not a tea party," Dean snorted, earning him an evil glare from Mina.

"Dean...just stop, please," Sam plead. He was so tired of the constant bickering between the two of them. Dean just shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

Mina looked back to Bobby. "Please Bobby, I know you think I can handle myself. But I can, you have to stop sending them to help me. It's driving me insane."

"I'm sorry Mina, but when you've been out there for weeks without checking in I get worried. You always try to take your sweet time with every case you work. You need to just get the job done, check in with me every once in a damn while, then maybe, _maybe, _I'll stop sending the boys after you."

"Urgggghh," she growled, storming out of the house. She wrenched her car door open and plopped down into the driver's seat. After slamming her door shut, she slammed her fists down on her steering wheel.

After catching her breath from her tantrum Mina looked back to the house. "Fuck," she sighed, and then drove off.

As her car sped out of the junkyard, Bobby sighed and got up to leave. "God dammit, Dean. You know how tired I am of this little game you two are playing? "

"What? I'm doing my job, it's not my fault if she's not cut out for it." Dean said with a smirk.

"You could at least let her finish the job, Bobby sends us to help, not to charge in and kill everything before she can even blink." said Sam.

"Oh, shut up Sammy." barked Dean.

"No, he's right. When I send you out there after her I tell you to check on her and to help her if she needs it. But every time you two go after her, she comes back pissed off cause you just ran in and took over. Why are you so damn childish?" Bobby asked, exasperated with the whole business.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Fine, whatever. I'm gonna go work on the car."

The door slammed shut, Bobby and Sam shared a worn out look and went back to what they were doing.

* * *

><p>Back at her hotel room, Mina stared into her bathroom mirror. Her long blonde hair was frazzled and sticking out of the ponytail she had it. Her eyes, usually a beautiful deep blue, were red from lack of sleep and stress. "Yep," she said aloud, "I look like shit."<p>

Mina walked over to the shower to start her water and began to undress. She threw her muddied blue jeans into the corner of the bathroom, followed by her bloodied black t-shirt. Under her masculine looking clothing was were she hid her girly side. The pink boy-short panties and matching bra were set neatly on the toilet lid.

She stood in front of the mirror again as she took down her hair. Her ample bosom was sore from her time spent hiding in small, hard places. She had bruises on smooth hips and pale thighs. Cuts and scrapes all over the rest of her silky soft body. "This job is going to kill me someday." she paused for a second, then smiled. "At least I'll die looking good." Mina giggled and got in the shower.

* * *

><p>Around the same time, Dean was sitting on the hood of his Impala, wondering why he was acting the way he was. When he first met Mina he thought she was beautiful, more than any woman he'd ever seen before. He could of sworn that the attraction was mutual. But she never seemed interested in him, half the time she pretended he wasn't there. After about a week of one sided flirting, he seemed to revert back to being a teenager again.<p>

And now it was biting him in the ass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mina jumped awake at the sound of her phone going off, with a groggy growl she answered it.

"You up yet? Cause I've got a job for you. Oh, and I think I came up with a solution to your problem." came Bobby's voice over the line.

She sat up smiling, "Really? Thank god! I'll be there in 30." Mina hung up and jumped out of bed. She dressed herself in her customary loose fitting jeans and long sleeve, black shirt. Looking in the mirror, she giggled at her mangled bed head, shook her head and grabbed her brush. Mina hummed to herself as she brushed her hair and pulled it into a tight ponytail, then brushed her teeth, put on her deodorant and bounced out of the bathroom.

Her shoes and socks were pulled on quickly, and everything she wasn't wearing was shoved in her duffel bag, along with all of her bathroom effects. Mina flung open her room door and immediately felt like she was melting. With an exasperated sigh she went back in, threw her duffel bag down and rummaged through it until she found what she was looking for. She yanked off her long sleeve shirt and shoved it back in the bag, then slipped on her black tank top.

Mina left her room, checked out, then hopped in her beat up car and started off to Bobby's house. The whole while a smile was planted across her mouth. She was extremely hopeful of Bobby's solution, and the thought of having even just one hunt to herself, without Dean sticking his nose in it, was heavenly. Her smile vanished as Dean entered her thoughts.

_'Why is he always such a child?" _she thought to herself. He used to be so nice, always opening doors for her, complimenting her, offering to help her out whenever she needed it. He seemed like the perfect gentleman. Then he just changed, almost over night. He was being such a jerk.

She sighed once again, she seemed to be doing that more often lately, and let her mind wander to what her case could be. She was onto imagining a den of vamps when she pulled up to Bobby's house. Hopping out of the car, she started humming to herself as she walked into the house.

"Okay, I'm here." she called out as she entered the main study. Sam was sitting on the couch with his laptop, as per usual. Bobby was bent over some book on his desk, and Dean was lounging on a chair across from the couch.

"Well, good morning sunshine," he said with a grin on his face. Mina rolled her eyes at him and turned to Bobby.

"So what's my case?" she asked smiling at him, "And how are you fixing my problem?"

Bobby looked at her and sat down, getting ready for the oncoming storm. "There are some missing girls in a little town in Virgina. No one's getting any answers there, and one of the girl's roommates said she had been hanging out with some really strange new friends." He sighed and looked up at her, she looked so excited, that was all about to change.

"And my solution is..." he paused and looked at Sam, who gave him a sympathetic look. "Is...ummm. You're all going on this case together. As a team." He braced himself.

"What?" Mina exclaimed staring at him like he'd grown another head.

"He said we're all going together, as a team," Dean put in with a cocky grin.

She glared at him like she was going to kill him. "Bobby, please tell me you're kidding, you can't be serious about this."

Bobby rubbed his face and looked at her, "Mina. I think this will really help. All of you will be partners in this. No one will be the leader, you're all going to have to work together to get this one done."

Mina stared at him for minute, then she heaved a defeated sigh. "There is really nothing I can do about this is there?" Bobby shook his head. "Fine, if I have to work with the two of them to get this done, then I will." She turned and walked into the kitchen to get some food and coffee.

Sam looked at Bobby and smiled, "She took that better than I expected." Bobby just nodded and looked over at Dean.

Dean was in his own little world, sitting in his chair, his eyes trailing after Mina's every move. He had this 'sad puppy' look on his face mixed with thinly veiled desire. Bobby started to doubt his plan at that second. But it was too late, he couldn't call it off now, she had accepted it with only a little fuss. To go back on it now would be like forgetting that happened.

* * *

><p>They headed out after breakfast, the boys in the Impala, Mina in her car. They all had different feelings about this assignment. Mina apprehensive, not sure if this would even remotely work. Sam nervous, he wasn't sure if it would either. And then there was Dean, the only one with a good feeling about this. He didn't care if it worked or not, he was going to be around her for this whole case. Working with her and living in close proximity to her. This was going to be an awesome week.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They pulled into town mid-afternoon of the next day. They found a hotel with a vacancy sign and parked their cars. Sam and Mina went into reception to get their rooms, Dean waited in the car. He hadn't been able to get her out of his head the whole trip. Maybe it was the fact that the couldn't have her that made her so appealing to him. Any time he looked at her she rolled her eyes and looked away. it was infuriating, and yet so very, very tempting.

He was broken out of his trance by Sam knocking on the window. "We got our room."

Dean nodded and turned off the car. By the time him and Sam had gotten their bags, Mina was already opening her room up. Without a word to them she went in and shut the door. Dean stopped and stared at her door as Sam unlocked their room, a door away from her's. After Sam went in, Dean sighed, took one last look at her door and went into the room.

* * *

><p>"Where is she? She was supposed to be over her an hour ago to figure out what we're doing." Dean was pacing back and forth, becoming ever more impatient with each step.<p>

"I don't know, I keep getting a busy signal every time I call her cell." Sam replied, hanging up his phone from his last attempt.

Dean paced a few more times before giving up, "I'm going over there." And he headed for the door. Sam hot on his trail.

"I don't think she's gonna be too happy about that." He said.

He banged on the door a few times, paused, and then banged on it again. The door opened and Mina was standing there, hair dripping wet, wrapped in a towel, and with her cell to her ear. She rolled her eyes and moved away from the door. The boys hesitated before they entered.

"Yeah? Really? Oh, that does sound like fun." Sam took a seat on the chair by the window, Dean on the edge of her bed. They listened to her phone conversation, glancing back at forth at each other.

"Wow! That much? Well, you know you wouldn't have to." She giggled, "That's so sweet. Oh, don't be so silly." She looked over at Sam as he cleared his throat. "Uhh, hey, I gotta go. Yeah, gotta get some work done...okay, I hope to see you then, bye hun." She hung up and looked at the boys, "What?"

Sam looked at Dean, who was staring at Mina like he was starving and she was a steak dinner. "Umm maybe you should, uhh, put some clothes on."

She looked down and then hurried into the bathroom. Dean sighed and looked down, waiting for her. The door to the bathroom opened and she came out, Dean looked up again and caught his breath. It was hot outside, and she had put on a pair of short, cut off, jean shorts, and a tight spaghetti top. Her hair was still damp and down around her shoulders, her pale skin glowing against her dark, wet hair. She was beautiful.

"So have you figured anything out yet? I'd kind of like to get this one done fast and get back." She said, sitting on her bed and curling her legs under her.

"Why? Are you in a hurry or something?" Dean asked looking at her over his shoulder.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, I happen to have a date this weekend." Mina said with a smile.

"Date? With who?" Dean asked, turning to look at her, shocked.

"That's none of your business!" Mina exclaimed, jumping off of the couch.

Dean jumped up after her, "Yes it is!" he yelled back.

"And why is that, Dean? Why is it any of your business who, or if I date?" she hollered at him.

"Because I...I...if it interferes with our case, it's my business." he stuttered out. Sam looked between the two of them. This was going to end badly.

Sam was fully aware of the feelings Dean had for Mina, they had talked about it a couple times since she first came into their lives a year ago. But what neither of them knew, was that he was fully aware of Mina's feelings for Dean. He had overheard phone conversations between her and her cousin.

The two of them continued to bicker and yell at each other while Sam sat, helpless. This was going to be a very long hunt.

* * *

><p>After they finally stopped yelling at each other, Dean went out to do some snooping around and left Mina and Sam to do their research. Sam kept looking up at Mina, opening his mouth to say something, and then shutting it again.<p>

Mina sighed, "What Sam?" she put her book down and looked at him.

Sam looked at her for a second before replying, "Well, I was just wondering how you two could be so clueless."

"Clueless? About what?" She asked, sitting up.

Sam chuckled, "I don't think I should say anything more. Dean would beat the Hell out of me."

"Wait...what are you talking about? What does Dean not want me to know?" she asked, her voice full of curiosity.

"Foods here!" Dean said as he walked in, effectively cutting off the conversation.

As Mina walked past Sam, on the way to her food, she leaned down and whispered in his ear. "This conversation is not over."

* * *

><p><strong>So I don't know if I'm doing any good at this or not. I've got some alerts about being added to "Favorite Stories""Favorite Authors" lists, but no one has given me any reviews.**

**And I know my chapters are really short, I write them right before bed, when my ideas have fermented for the whole day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kind of shortish, but it's late and I'm bored. I wasn't actually planning on this in the story, but I just started writing and it just happened. Sorry if it's a little cliche.**

**Oh, and please review =-) thank you.  
><strong>

**Chapter 5**

"So basically all three of the girls who have gone missing had all been hanging out at this nightclub." Dean said through bites of his burger.

"And we're going to go investigate it? A night club? With, like, music, and people, and dancing?" Mina replied, her eyes full of excitement.

Dean nodded as he finished off his burger. Mina let out something that could only be described as a "Valley Girl" squeal and jumped out of her seat. The boys looked at each other and then back at her as she started to rummage through her bag she had brought in for research.

Without another word, she bounced into the bathroom room and shut the door.

"Well, she's excited." Sam said, rolling his eyes and chuckling a little bit.

* * *

><p>The boys sat and waited for her to finish getting ready, and about an hour later the bathroom door finally opened.<p>

Dean turned in his seat to look in her direction, "It's about god dam..." he trailed off as his eyes hit her.

She was stunning. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, her eyes stood out from the rest of her face thanks to her mascara and eye shadow. Her lips were a light shade of red, her skin was flawless. Mina was wearing just a small amount of jewelery, a pair of small, diamond stud earings and a black choker necklace.

Her top was a dark blue, silk corset top, with gold embroider vines and flowers on it. It was a push up, so her breasts were very prominent. She was wearing a pair skin tight, flare jeans accompanied by a pair of black, high heel boots.

"How do I look?" she asked, turning slightly.

"Beautiful," Dean replied huskily. Once he realized that Mina and Sam were staring at him, he cleared his throat and got up. "Took you long enough, but you look good enough."

She glared at him, "Jerk!" She grabbed her jacket and stormed out of the room and got in her car.

Sam walked past Dean and just shook his head and went out to the Impala.

"Shit," Dean sighed, then he followed Sam.

* * *

><p>The car ride was awkwardly silent, after about ten minutes of it, Dean couldn't take it anymore. "So, what, you're giving me the silent treatment?"<p>

Sam sighed and rubbed his face, "I'm not really sure I should get involved in this."

"Involved in what?" Dean asked, glancing over at him.

Sam looked at Dean like he was stupid, "Really? Are you really this clueless or are you just pretending?"

"Stop being such a girl and tell me already," demanded Dean.

"Fine, you're stupid, no, don't interrupt," he said, cutting off Dean's rebuttal. "You hit on her relentlessly for like a month, and when she didn't fall into bed with you, you started being a complete dick to her. It's fucked up and pathetic."

Dean didn't say anything, he just stared out at the road.

Sam sighed again, "She's been through a lot in her life, she would probably be livid if I told you any of this, but you're never going to figure out any of this on your own." He paused and thought for a second '_Yep, she's gonna kill me.'_

"Before she came to Bobby's, she hunted with her Uncle for like, forever. When she was nineteen she quit, she ran off with some guy that swept her off her feet. He turned out to be an abusive alcoholic. He beat her, almost on a daily basis for four years. When she finally couldn't take anymore she called her Uncle, but he didn't pick up. So she called Bobby, he went and got her, beat the Hell out of her boyfriend, and then had to tell her that 2 months before that, her Uncle was killed by a vamp."

Dean kept looking at him, shock and anger etched on his face.

"She was broken for awhile, he was one of the last members of her family left. All that she has now is her cousin. Mina feels responsible for her Uncle's death. She thinks if she hadn't left he wouldn't of been alone on that hunt, and he wouldn't of died. And then she's got you, who didn't even try get to know her at all before he started hitting on her." Sam stopped and looked at Dean.

He looked really upset.

"Don't tell her I told you."

* * *

><p>They pulled into the parking lot after Mina, by the time they got out she was already walking past the door man, who smiled at her and looked her up and down. Dean hadn't said anything since Sam told him Mina's background. He saw her in a whole new light, she wasn't a bitch, he was just an asshole.<p>

It was much harder for Sam and Dean to get into the club than it was for her. So, they ended up bribing their way in. Once they got in they were going to go find her. Easier said than done. The club was full, the music was pounding through the building. They made their way to the bar to start their questioning.

Sam started asking the bartender about the missing girls, Dean didn't hear anything he said. He was staring at the dance floor, his eyes riveted on Mina, who was dancing like there was no tomorrow. '_God, she's beautiful,"_ he thought. He started making his way to her when the song was over and she left the dance floor. Before he got to her, someone else did.

Dean spotted her get grabbed by a couple huge guys. He tried to get to her, but there were too many people in the way. He couldn't stop them from taking her. By the time Dean got out back of the club they were pulling away in a black van.

"Mina!" he yelled, chasing after the van. They sped up, and he lost them. "Shit!" he screamed. Dean grabbed his phone and called Sam.

"Sam, they took her."

_"What? Who took her?" _

"I'm guessing the fuckers that took the other girls. They grabbed her from the club and sped off in a black van."

_"Holy shit! I'm getting in the car right now, where are you?"_

"I'm about two blocks east of the club."

_"On my way"_

_click_

Dean looked down the street in the direction the van had gone. "Mina," he whispered to no one.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I wasn't really sure how to continue, I thought about it all day. I could of taken it in two different directions. I decided on this one. Hope you like it, please review.**

**Chapter 6**

She woke up in the middle of a clearing. She didn't know where she was, but it was dark, the only light was the moon shinning down on her. Standing up was a chore, and once standing she was able to look down at herself. She was wearing a white, near see through, ankle leangth dress. And it was covered in blood.

The phone ringing was starting to get to Sam, who sat at his computer on the couch. He sighed, giving up on waiting for Bobby to answer it. He got up and grabbed the phone, "Hello?" after a few seconds of listening his face became shocked, "be right there." He hung up.

"Bobby? Bobby!" Same yelled up the stairs.

Bobby came hurrying out of the bathroom, "What's going..." Sam cut him off quickly.

"It's her, someone found her."

Bobby stared in bewilderment for a minute, then him and Sam hurried out the door and into Bobby's car.

"Oh, crap. I gotta call Dean." Sam said, pulling his cell phone out. "Maybe now he'll finally come back."

* * *

><p>An hour later Dean was pacing the house waiting for them to show up. He ran to the door as the sound of a car pulling up filled the air. He flung the door open and saw Sam pulling Mina out of the back seat of the car. His face fell, was she...dead?<p>

Bobby noticed the look on Dean's face as Sam walked past him into the house. "She's fine, she passed out in the car about ten minutes after we got her."

Dean let out a sigh of relief. Thank god she was okay.

Sam laid her down on the couch and walked over to Bobby and Dean. "Did she say anything when you picked her up?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head and Bobby answered, "Nope, we went and got her, got her in the car, the whole time, not a single word. We tried talking to her, but she wouldn't talk, she just laid down and went to sleep."

Dean looked over at her and, without a word, headed over to her. He sat on the couch next to her. A strand of her hair had fallen around her face, he gently brushed it aside. It had been three weeks since the last time he had seen her, that horrible night. He had been gone the whole time, doing anything he could to find her and the bastards that took her.

In that time, he had come to an epiphany. He didn't just have a thing for her. He needed her, he loved her. He sighed quietly, _'if only she felt the same'_ he thought.

He cleared his throat, now it was time to find the things that took her. "Mina?" he said quietly, causing her to moan and twitch in her sleep. He smiled, she was so beautiful. Dean shook his head, now was not the time.

"Mina, wake up." He reached over and shook her when she didn't respond.

Mina jolted out of her sleep, she looked up and met Dean's concerned and reddened eyes. She let out a sob and threw her arms around him.

She startled him with that, but he recovered quickly, wrapping his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest.

Sam and Bobby stood in silence, they didn't know what to say, or do. None of them had ever seen Mina cry, especially not like this. What had happened to her?

After some strong coffee and something to eat, Mina haltingly told them what she could remember. Dean never left her side.

"It was a cult or something like it. I expected to see, I don't know, demons or something everywhere. But it was none of them." she paused, everyone was looking at her, waiting for her to continue. "Humans, they were all human."

Everyone looked shocked. How could a human be more evil than a monster

She took another drink of her coffee. "There were other girls there. The three we were looking for, and then two other ones. The only thing we had in common was a similarity in our family structure. All of us had a hunter in our family. Cousins, aunts or uncles, parents, grandparents even. Some of them had died, others hadn't. That was the only thing in common." another gulp of coffee, and her story continued. "All of them there had the same tattoo that you two have, the anti-possession one. All of them, except one. They tattooed us, too. Said they needed to make sure they couldn't have any confusion. They used our blood..."she stopped, almost breaking down again.

Dean started rubbing her back, she smiled at him, finally getting enough strength to compose herself.

"They used our blood to summon these demon. He took over the one guy, the one without a protection ward. When he took him over he told us his name was Lamar, and that we were his." Dean's arm tightened around her, she smiled at him again and put her hand on his knee.

"For a couple weeks he just played with us. Mentally tortured us, degraded us, beat us. I thought I could handle it, I mean I did for so long before, this would be easy. And this time I had friends, me and the other girls had started bonding. Then, a few days ago, things changed. The people, they told us that we were all going to have a wedding night with Lamar. That we were going to bond together with him, mind, body, and soul." Another gulp of coffee, another reassuring squeeze from Dean, and she began again.

"I was supposed to go second, another girl, Jasmine, went before me. They put us in these dressed, like wedding gowns. Jaz wasn't back when they came to get me, I thought they'd taken her to a different room. They brought me to this room, I guess it was Lamar's bedroom. When I walked in I could see someone was laying in the bed, I thought it was him, waiting for me. But when I looked closer it was a woman, it was Jaz, she was laying there, naked, covered in blood. And her eyes...god her eyes," she started crying again.

Snuggled into Dean, it still took her a few minutes to compose herself again. When she did, her eyes were still full of tears.

"She was dead, and Lamar was sitting beside the bed, saying something about how he hoped my soul would be tastier. And I realized that we weren't being forced into marrying this demon, we were being delivered to him, like take out. I panicked, I ran. I don't even remember how I got out, after that, the next thing I remember is waking up in this clearing, covered in blood. Not mine." She sighed and sipped her coffee again. "And the rest you guys kinda know. Stole some clothes, hitchhiked as close to here as I could."

Everyone sat in silence for awhile, the only noises were those of Mina drinking her coffee and Dean rubbing her back.

Finally, Bobby broke the silence. "Well, Mina, maybe you should head on up and get some rest. The boys and me will figure out what to do."

Mina nodded and reluctantly left the couch, and Dean's comforting back rubs. Once she disappeared up the stares the three men looked at each other, no one knowing quite what to say.

"Soooo," Sam said, "What's next?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, yeah, it's a little bit of a long explanation chapter. But it all just came out of my head on the spot. Please review, thank you.<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

**This one is really short, I'm not feeling too well today, so it might not be that good. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, like I said, I don't feel good.  
><strong>

**Chapter 7**

When Mina woke up they loaded up all the weapons they could think of and got her in the car. The guys had argued about this part for most of the day. Eventually, Bobby and Sam just outvoted Dean.

On the one hand, Dean knew she needed to go, they had no idea where they were going without her. But on the other hand, Dean hated putting her in danger again, what if they grabbed her when she was in the car, all alone? As a compromise, Sam agreed to stay in the car with her when they got there. Which was the only way Dean would agree to take her.

* * *

><p>The whole way there, the only words out of Mina's mouth were directions. She was terrified of the same thing Dean was scared of. What if they got her? But she knew she had to go back, if any of the other girls were alive, she had to get them back. After a few hours of driving, they were there.<p>

She could feel it in her gut, almost calling to her. Bobby and Dean got out of the car, Bobby going around to the trunk and opening it up. Dean looked into the back seat, at the very pale and shaking Mina.

"Hey," she looked up at him, her eyes huge and frightened. "It's gonna be okay, you're safe." He told her with a small smile.

She looked up at him, looked into his eyes. Sighing slightly, like a she was holding her breath, she smiled. Looking at him, she felt safe, for the first time in a very long time.

When Dean and Bobby got inside they expected to be swarmed. But it was empty. The only things left in the whole building were, what they two of them guessed, the bodies that traced Mina's escape.

They made their way through the building and, unfortunately, found the other girls. They were all chained to a wall, it looked like they had been ripped open. They went through the building once more, trying to erase any evidence Mina had been there. Once done, they went back out to the car and, on their way back to Bobby's, called it in to the police. There was nothing they could do.

The whole ride back, Mina sat and cried quietly in the backseat.

* * *

><p>Having no leads to go on, everyone decided just to carry on as usual as possible, until they found anything. Everyone agreed Mina should stay put. So she would wander around the house, cleaning, trying to keep her mind occupied. After a couple days of silence from her, Dean decided it was time for them to talk.<p>

He found her in the basement, tidying up. "Hey," he said, mentally kicking himself. It was all he could come up with.

She turned around and smiled at him a little. He had been acting very strange toward her since she got back. And she had been feeling very strange around him. "Hi," she replied, her voice quiet.

Dean smiled, and came a little closer to her. "So, I was thinking," he paused and looked at her. "You know, the two of us haven't really been the best of friends or anything," she just nodded and looked down. "Well, um, maybe we could start over. You know, get off on the right foot this time." She looked up and smiled at him.

"Like, be friends this time?" she asked, hope feeling her eyes. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to hate him anymore.

"Yeah, that or..." he went to lay on the charm, but her eyes stopped him. He cleared his throat, "yeah, friends." He extended his hand to her, "Shake o..." he was cut off when she threw her arms around him.

Hugging, when she wasn't sobbing, this was nice. And who knew where it could go from here.

Dean grinned to himself and hugged her back. This would do for now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the last chapter, hopefully I will make up for it with the next ones. Thanks for reading, and please review =-)  
><strong>

**Chapter 8**

The next few days, Dean found any excuse he could to be around Mina. He even let her help him work on the Impala, that was a fun sight to see. She had no experience working on cars, but she looked good trying. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so much. The shocked look she got on her face when she came out from under it, covered in grease. Well, that was priceless.

When they got done she immediately excused herself to the shower, the whole time she was in there his mind was wandering. Thinking about the water running down her body was horribly intoxicating. After about ten minutes, he heard the water go off and her leave the bathroom to go to her room. He had glanced up the stairs just in time to catch a peak at her hurrying into her room in nothing but a towel.

After that he decided he needed a shower, more to cool off than to clean up. He had just finished getting undressed when he noticed she'd left her dirty clothes behind the door. About the time he realized that, the door opened. He stood in shock, he couldn't believe he forgot to lock it, and Mina stood on the other side of the scenario. Standing there, staring at a very naked Dean, it only lasted a few seconds before her cheeks colored and she jumbled out an apology, quickly shutting the door.

Mina hurried back to her room, completely embarrassed. She was leaning against her door, her face in her hands, when there came a slight knock at her door. Turning the knob, she tried to compose herself, only to find Dean, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist on the other side of the door.

He smiled his sexy little half smile and she blushed again, "I think you were looking for these," he said, with a hint of laughter in his voice. He was holding up her clothes.

Mina nodded and took them from him, she couldn't think of anything to say, her mind was too foggy. They stood there for a minute, just staring at each other, before Dean, reluctantly cleared his throat.

"Well,"he paused,"it's cold, I'm gonna hit the shower now." She watched him walk back to the bathroom and go inside.

Blushing again, she shut her door as her mind started to wander to where Dean's had been only minutes ago.

* * *

><p>The next few days, things were strange between them, mostly at Dean's doing. If they were near each other, he'd make sure they would slightly touch at any chance. If she was looking in the fridge, he would 'accidentally' brush his crotch or hand across her backside, quickly mumbling an apology. After about three days she felt like she was going to explode.<p>

Her dreams had gone from her regular hunting dreams, to erotic fantasies about him. When she was in the shower, or, for that matter, doing anything, visions of his naked body would fill her head. She would look at him when they popped in her mind, involuntarily licking her lips. Every time she would look away, a knowing smile would prick up the corners of Dean's mouth. It seemed to be working, he was both grateful and upset with himself about that fact.

On the fourth night, they were alone. Sam had gone to get food, and Bobby was away, helping another hunter. Dean and Mina were sitting on the couch in the living room, quietly watching TV together. The couple on the screen were locked in a passionate lip lock, she scoffed.

"What?" Dean asked, looking over at her from his slumped position on the couch.

She looked at him, wet her lips to talk, then decided she probably shouldn't be looking at him. "No one kisses like that, it's just 'Hollywood' kissing." she laughed slightly, putting up her air quotes.

Dean sat up a bit and looked at her, "maybe you've just never been kissed like that." It sounded like he almost purred it at her. She definitely got chills up her spine from the way he said it.

Looking over at him was a mistake on her part, his voice may have given her those sexy chills, but the way he was looking at her made her start tingling in some very no-no places. She felt stuck, like she couldn't pull her eyes away from him. Then he started leaning in closer, one hand on her outer thigh, just below her hip. His other hand was sliding her way on the back of the couch.

Mina could feel herself melting, her lips aching for his, her body screaming for more of his touch. She wanted to just throw herself on him and rip his clothes off, but she couldn't move. His lips, mere inches away from hers, were so perfect it was almost unbearable. Closer now, she could feel his soft breath play across her face, his eyes darting between her plump lips, and her beautiful eyes.

Ever closer, if she had puckered her lips they would of been touching by now. And then, finally, his sweet lips brushed against her's, sending shock waves up her body. His hand on the couch was slowly coming to the back of her neck, to deepen their kiss.

Suddenly, the front door banged open, causing Dean and Mina to jump away from each other and pretend they were watching TV like teenagers.

"Foods on," Sam said, setting the four large boxes of pizza down on the kitchen counter, "oh, and I made an extra stop, just to get your pie." He said with a sarcastic tone and smile, holding up the box of pie.

"Uhmm?" Dean replied, looking up from the TV, Sam wiggled the box in his direction a little, "Hey, you got me pie!," Dean excitedly said, hoping up from the couch to get his treat.

Sam looked from Dean to Mina, and started to fill in the blanks.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, again, please review.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hopefully this chapter makes up for my last couple not being that good. =-) Thank you and please review.  
><strong>

**Chapter 9**

After that night, things got confusing. For a few days, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Then about a day before he and Sam left for a job, he wouldn't look at her at all. She didn't know what to think. So, she talked to the only person she really could.

"I don't know what's going on, Debbie," she was laying on her bed, thinking about Dean, and talking to her cousin on the phone.

_"So you guys pretty much kissed, then he started ignoring you?"_

"No, well, sort of. It wasn't right after, it was like a week after, he just stopped looking at me, and when I talk to him, he just mumbles an answer and walks away." Mina sighed, "Did I do something wrong?"

_"Mina, why would you think that? Look, Dean obviously has a thing for you, maybe he just doesn't know what to do know, maybe he thinks your not interested, you can't know until you ask him."_

"Ask him? Wonderful idea," Mina replied sarcastically, "what am I supposed to do, walk up to him and say 'Hey Dean, I noticed you haven't tried to kiss me again, wanna talk about your feelings?'"

_"Hey, don't get snippy with me. How am I supposed to know what to do when I've never met this guy?"_

"I'm sorry Deb," she sighed, "I'm just so confused."

_"I know, sweetie. Maybe you could put yourself out there more, like start showing him you can do stuff he likes to do. And if that fails, there's always jealousy," _Deb giggled.

"Jealousy?"

_"Yeah, start dating again, show him that you aren't gonna stay on the market for long. Maybe call up that hot guy, that probably thinks your dead, and get that date on again. He sounded really interested in you."_

"I guess, but that seems kinda mean, I mean, using him to make Dean jealous. I think I'll just go with that first thing, the showing him I'm fun and stuff."

_"It's your life, hun. Live it to the fullest. I gotta go Mina, had a long day and got another one tomorrow morning. I'll talk to you later. Get some sleep, okay?"_

"Yeah, I'll try, goodnight Deb, love you."

_"Love you, too. Night."_

Mina hung up the phone and stretched, she felt exhausted, so she went to bed, too. Dean was supposed to be back tomorrow, so she could set her plan in motion. She was sure if he just saw her having fun, he'd be all over her again.

* * *

><p>The next day she did anything she could think of to make him see her. When all else failed, she started to clean the house listening to her music, and danced around. She even tried to get him to dance with her. But he just left. Mina didn't get it, she was wearing her little shorts, and a tight spaghetti strap, she even had her hair down.<p>

She went up to her room, feeling like she was going to cry. But instead, she just got really mad. So, Mina decided to go to a local bar, maybe she could drink off some of her steam.

Mina got dressed in some comfortable clothes, she really didn't feel like being hit on, and headed down to the bar. Bobby and Sam didn't even ask where she was going, they had seen the tense moments between her and Dean. And neither of them wanted to get in the middle of that.

She pulled up to the bar and happened to see the Impala in the parking lot. Second guessing herself, Mina walked in. It was a small bar, basically just a medium sized square. So she was surprised when she didn't see Dean anywhere.

"Excuse me, is there a guy here, about 6' with like, dirty blond hair, and green eyes?" she asked the bartender.

"You mean Dean?" he asked, Mina nodded, "you just missed him, he was taking tonight's flavor to go," he chuckled at his own joke.

"Flavor?" Mina was confused.

"Yeah, his girl for the night. He comes in here pretty regularly and always heads out with someone."

"Oh," she replied, feeling sick.

Mina didn't feel like drinking anymore, so she headed back out to her car. At her door, she heard a squeal around the corner of the building. Thinking someone was in danger, she grabbed her knife and went to investigate.

She came around the corner and dropped her knife at the sight she saw. Dean and his "date" were up against the wall, her skirt shoved up and her legs wrapped around him.

At the sound of her knife hitting the ground they both looked in her direction. The girl smiled drunkenly and said, "Sorry baby, this party's full up."

Dean stopped, the situation hit him like a ton of bricks. What he must of looked like, what this girl looked like, and Mina. Her eyes were full of hurt and unshed tears, he felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"Mina," he started, but she cut him off.

"I'm sorry," Mina said, picking up her knife. Without another word she went back to her car and drove off.

On her way back to Bobby's she made a phone call. "Hey, Tyler? It's Mina...yeah, I know, I'm sorry I haven't called, been really busy lately...Yeah, hey, you still on for that date? Great, Friday night...wait, what's today? Wednesday, oh, yeah, really busy. But I'm totally ready for this date. I'll text you the address, pick me up at 7? Okay, see you then, bye hun."

She smiled as she pulled into the driveway and headed up to her room. He wanted to play this game, fine by her, she knew how to play, too.


	10. Chapter 10

**It's not all that good. I'm not a 100% if I'll start a new story for the next few parts, or if I'll keep it all in this one.  
><strong>

**Chapter 10**

Sam, Dean, and Bobby were all sitting in the living room, Bobby behind his desk, Sam on his laptop, and Dean staring blankly at the TV. Every now and then, Bobby would glance up and look at the door. Mina had told him about an hour ago that she was expecting a visitor. He was assuming it was her cousin Debbie, who he hadn't seen since she was probably five years old.

Finally the knock came, Bobby hopped up and hurried to the door. He was really looking forward to seeing Deb again, she was always such a great kid. Sam and Dean exchanged "huh" looks, then got up and followed Bobby to the door. They were standing in the doorway to the kitchen as he opened the door.

But Debbie wasn't the one who had knocked. A man none of them had ever seen was standing on Bobby's porch. He was around 6', with jet black hair and deep blue eyes. It looked like he worked out. The clothes he was wearing and the latest model of Mercedes parked behind him pointed to him being pretty wealthy.

Everyone was staring at him, Bobby with shock and disappointment, the boys with confusion. Dean and Sam looked at each other again, _"Who is this guy?"_ they both thought.

The man cleared his throat, "Hi, I'm Tyler," he said extending his hand to Bobby, "I'm here to pick up Mina."

Dean stood up from his slouched position against the wall. Sam, catching onto what was going on, grabbed Dean's arm and quietly said to him, "Dean, don't do anything stupid."

"Mina!" Bobby hollered up the stairs.

"I'm coming," came her reply. Everyone was staring up the stairs, expectantly.

Then there she was. Her hair was up in a loose bun looking thing, none of them knew what it was called, but it looked good on her. The hair that was falling out of it was curled slightly, and fell around her face, framing it perfectly. She had on just enough make-up to make her eyes stand out, she had on a simple locket necklace.

But her dress was what really got them. They couldn't remember the last time they had seen her in a dress, especially one as elegant as the one she had on. It was simple black, and came down long enough to cover all but a bit of her high heels. There was a slit in the side of it that went clear up to her hip. She was stunning.

On her way down the stairs she stole a glance at Dean. The mix of longing, regret, and pain that was in his eyes nearly made her abandon her plan. But she straightened her back and held her head high. If he could have fun, then so could she. He brought this on himself.

At the bottom of the stairs she gave Bobby a peck on the cheek, "I'll be back before morning," she smiled at Tyler as he extended his arm to her. Slipping her arm around his he escorted her to his car.

Once it had disappeared into the night, Sam finally realized Dean's arm. Bobby shut the door and it seemed to jolt Dean back to reality. He pushed past everyone and went out to work on his car. He knew he couldn't track them now, the guy had sped off too fast and it was too dark. He would just have to wait.

* * *

><p>Dean had been drinking on the hood of his car for most of the night, staring at the driveway, just waiting for her to come back. Finally, at about 4 am, their car pulled into the drive. The guy, Tyler, parked and got out to get her door for her. They were talking on their way to the door, but Dean couldn't hear them. He got up and slowly started to make his way to were they where. He stopped in his tracks when Tyler leaned in to kiss her.<p>

It wasn't anything big, just a small kiss, it only lasted a few minutes, but it made his blood run cold.

Tyler went back to his car, and she watched him drive off. She turned and unlocked the door, but before she could go in she heard something behind her. Turning back around she saw Dean standing a few feet from her.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked him, a little shocked to see him.

"You mean out here at 4 in the morning?" he asked harshly, "Where have you been?"

Mina crossed her arms, "Why do you care?"

He just stared at her, waiting for his answer.

She didn't win the stare down. Mina sighed and looked away. "I was on a date, I thought that was obvious."

"What kind of date makes you dress like that? You've never gotten that dressed up before." He didn't stop staring at her.

She looked back up at him, "We went to a gallery opening, Tyler owns one and he was show casing a new artist." she replied with her head held high. _"There," _she thought, _"see how he likes that."_

Dean nodded and took another drink from his beer. "So, you're screwing some rich dude. What? You expect me to be proud or something."

"Fuck off, Dean. I haven't done anything wrong." Mina replied, this wasn't going the way she expected.

"Really? You don't think rubbing your new boyfriend in my face is wrong?" He was getting pissed, she could tell this was going to be bad if she didn't end it.

"Well, at least I didn't fuck him in some alley." She said scornfully. With that she turned and went into the house. Leaving Dean in his world of pain and heart ache.

The next day was full of tension. Mina didn't wake up until around noon. She came downstairs in her usual outfit, jeans and a t-shirt, and headed straight for the kithchen. When she got there Dean was already there. He looked at her walking in and caught his breath. Her eyes were red. Had she been crying, or was she just tired from her late night.

She didn't say a word to him, she got herself something to eat and then went and sat on the couch next to Sam. "Morning Sam," she said, giving him a bright smile.

Sam looked at Dean and then back to Mina. "Afternoon Mina," he mumbled before going back to his computer. She just laughed a little.

Suddenly, Mina's phone started to ring. She looked at the caller i.d., sighed slightly and answered it.

"Hey Tyler. Yeah, I had a lot of fun last night. Tonight?" she glanced over at Dean, who was staring at her like there was nothing else in the world. "Dinner? Umm, yeah, I could do dinner. Okay, you wanna pick me up or meet me there? Okay, really? That's a really fancy restaurateur. No, I'm fine with it if that's where you wanna go. Kay, I'll see you then."

She hung up and started to eat her brunch. Sam and Bobby were looking from her to Dean, whose eyes never left her.

* * *

><p>When she left that night with Tyler, Dean was no where to be found. As they pulled out of the driveway, Dean started following them in one of Bobby's less conspicuous cars.<p>

Tyler took her to the most expensive restaurant in town, they had a nice, expensive dinner. The whole time they were eating he kept touching her leg.

_"Shit," _she thought to herself, _"this is the part I was dreading."_

Mina knew that at some point in this 'Make Dean Jealous' plan of her's, she'd have to sleep with Tyler. But she knew, had known the whole time, that that part of the plan was going to be the hardest. She didn't really want to sleep with him.

It's not that she didn't find him attractive, because he was. It was more that, the only person in her head when she thought about sex, was Dean.

After dinner they went back out to his car. They rolled down their windows a bit so that they could 'talk', as Tyler put it.

He started putting his moves on her, kissing on her neck and letting his hand wander up her skirt. Suddenly, she realized she couldn't do this. It was wrong to use Tyler this way, and it was wrong to hurt Dean just for revenge.

"Tyler, Tyler, stop, I need to tell you something." Tyler stopped and looked at her.

"What is it babe?"

Mina cleared her throat, looked him in the eye, and told him everything.

When she was done he didn't say anything for a little bit. And when he did, she wished she hadn't said anything.

"You were using me? Me? People don't use me and get away with it Mina. I don't care if you don't want to, I shelled out a lot of money in there to feed you, and I paraded your stupid ass around all my friends. You are going to give me what I want, or I'll just take it."

He lunged at her, his hands groping. She panicked and pushed him, causing his manhood to collide with his stick shift. As he held himself and yelled in pain she made her escape.

Mina jumped out of the car and started to run. But her stupid shoe choice made her slow, and it didn't take long before Tyler caught up to her. He grabbed her arm and whipped her around to face him.

"You're gonna pay for that, you stupid bitch." With that he raised his fist to punch her, she cowered, expecting the punch. But it never came.

She looked up at him and saw him frozen in fear. Looking behind him slightly, Mina saw the gun first, barrel pressed against Tyler's neck. Then she saw Dean.

"Let her go, or there will be a whole through your head so big, they won't be able to use dental records." Tyler did as he was told, "Mina," he tossed some keys at her, which she barely caught, "get in the car. Now."

She hurried to the car, stopping after she unlocked it and hurrying back to Tyler's car to grab her purse. Mina got in the car just as she heard the loud crack caused by Dean smashing Tyler in the back of the head with his gun.

Dean walked over to the car, got in, grabbed they keys and they took off.

* * *

><p>They were quiet the whole ride back. Once they parked, Dean looked at her.<p>

"What were you thinking?" he said, too quiet for comfort. She thought he was going to start yelling at her, berate her for stupid plan.

Mina stared at her hands, but looked up when he spoke next. "You could of gotten hurt."

The catch in his voice confused her. When she looked at him, he looked almost scared. "Dean?"

"Just, don't talk. Just listen." He looked at the steering wheel, almost like he couldn't face her. "I'm sorry for what I did. I was stupid, and confused, and wrong. I've never felt this way before, I was scared I'd hurt you, or loose you. And I ended up doing both." He finally looked at her, "It doesn't excuse what I did. But..."he stopped for a second, looking into her eyes, "I love you."

Mina just stared at him, he seemed so vulnerable.

Dean sighed, it didn't matter, it was too late.

They got out of the car and went to the house. The two of them walked up the stairs without a word. At the top of the stairs, Mina turned and looked at him.

"Dean."

"Yeah?" he replied

"Did you mean it?" she asked, searching his eyes.

He looked at her, he could lie, and forget this night happened. _"No, I can't" _he thought.

"Yes."

Without a word, Mina kissed him. He stood there for a second, and then kissed her back. She took his hand as she broke the kiss and led him to her room.

Once inside she kissed him again, this time more passionately. They could both feel the need for one another growing. Dean started to undo her blouse, only breaking the kiss when she pulled his shirt over his head.

He picked her up and tossed her on the bed. Mina giggled as she slipped out of her skirt and kicked her sandals off. Dean pulled his shoes off and started fumbling with his jeans. She reached up from the bed and helped him with his pants. Once they were undone he pulled them off, alone with his boxers and his socks. He was completely naked now, and Mina just stared.

"What are you looking at?" he asked with a cocky grin.

Mina looked up at him and smiled, "You."

"Well that's not fair," he said with a slight chuckle.

Dean reached down and pulled her panties off as she undid her bra. Once they were both naked he climbed on the bed with her. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down to kiss her again.

As they kissed he ran his hands all over her body. She felt so good under him.

Finally she couldn't take it any more, "Dean," she said breathlessly, "I need you."

He smiled and kissed her again. Dean positioned himself above her and slowly began sliding the length of himself into her tight opening. It felt so good he never wanted to stop. As they moved together, his hands on her thigh, holding her leg up, and the other on her beautiful face, he thought to himself _"This is right, this is the way we are supposed to be."_

Mina moaned her arms wrapped around his shoulders, hanging on like she was scared she would fall into nothingness if she let go.

He could feel his desire building inside him, he knew he was close. And when he felt her tighten around him he let go, spilling himself inside her and she called out his name. They laid like that for awhile, spent, tired, and happy.

Dean finally, regrettably, rolled off of her. Laying next to her he tried to catch his breath, and then pulled her into his arms. They both fell asleep almost instantly, content and happy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The alarm woke her from her sleep with a grumble, people were up downstairs. Mina turned off the alarm and rolled over coming face to face with a sleeping Dean. She smiled, he looked so peaceful, she didn't want to wake him. But if he was as hungry as she was, he needed to eat, so she scooted closer to him and kissed him gently on the nose.

Dean stirred slightly and groggily opened his eyes. He smiled at seeing Mina laying next to him. It hadn't just been a dream.

"Morning Sunshine," she said with a grin.

"Hey, that's my line," Dean said, grabbing her and pulling her into his chest. Mina smiled and snuggled in closer to him.

If her stomach hadn't been growling she could of fallen asleep. She sighed and broke away from him. "I think it's time to get some food," she told him, standing up and finding some clothes.

"Now your speaking my language," Dean laughed sitting up and grabbing his boxers off the floor.

Mina laughed, tossing his shirt at him. She dressed in her usual, and Dean in his clothes from yesterday. They both made a beeline for the bathroom to brush their teeth. Mina was done first, so she headed downstairs to find something to eat.

Sam had just finished up making breakfast, when she popped into the kitchen. "Morning," he snickered at her.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes, "So I take it you know about last night."

"Only what I heard," Sam laughed at her confused look.

"Mina, your room shares a wall with mine. And it's not like they are sound proof."

"Oh," she said, blushing.

"Hey Sammy, wheres the bacon?" Dean asked, walking into the room.

Sam looked at Mina and smiled, causing her to blush again.

* * *

><p>The next month went by pretty fast, it was pretty uneventful, but an extremely happy time for everyone. But all good things must come to an end.<p>

"Dean," Mina said as she walked up to him. He was outside working on the Impala, not that it needed any work. He looked over at her, she looked upset.

"What's wrong baby?" He walked over to her and took her hand.

"Ummm, I know this is probably a conversation you've dreaded your whole life, but um. Um," she cleared her throat. "Dean, I'm late."

He looked confused, "Late for what?"

Mina stared at him for a second, completely dumbfounded. "I'm late, as in I might be pregnant."

"Oh," he replied, feeling a weird mix of feelings. He felt stupid, for not catching on sooner, and scared that she might be. He was a little shocked to realize the feeling that was taking over the most was excitement. What if she was? What if he got to be a father?

"Dean?" she asked, he seemed to be lost in thought. "I need to go get a test from the store. Do you want to come with me?"

He smiled and kissed her softly, "you know what, why don't you just go on upstairs and relax, I'll go get the test ok?"

"Really?" she half smiled, _'Well,'_ she thought, _"I didn't expect this."_

"Yeah, how hard could it be?"

* * *

><p>He was regretting those words at the store. Staring at the glass case in complete confusion. <em>"Why the hell are there so many?" <em>he thought. _"Whats the difference? And what the fuck is an 'ovulation test'?_

He finally gave up and looked around for someone to help him. He found an older woman stocking a shelf a couple aisles over and asked for her help. She followed him to the case and tried very hard to not start laughing.

"Okay, so all I need to get is a pregnancy test. But I don't know the difference between all these brands. Aren't they all going to say the same thing?" He asked exasperated.

The lady smiled at him, "Well, kind of. See these ones down here, they'll tell a woman if she has a higher chance of conceiving or not. But if the woman you're here for already thinks she's pregnant, you need one of the ones on this shelf."

He looked at the shelf and saw about seven different brands. "Which one is the best?"

She smiled again, it was getting harder to hold back the giggle, "Okay, these ones will put out one line for not pregnant, and a plus sign for is pregnant. These ones will just put it in words, a lot of women find those ones easier to read, but they are more expensive. And they usually only have one test in the box, so if you mess up you have to come back for another one. But the ones with the lines come with about three or four in the box."

Dean stared at the case for a little bit longer. Finally she couldn't hold it back anymore and she giggled. "Why don't I get the manager to unlock the case, I think you should get the one with lines. Unless she's dumb, I'm sure she can figure it out."

Dean nodded and she walked off. He started feeling a little more at ease when the old ladies voice came over the intercom.

"Can I get Tiffany to the family planning case. Tiffany to the family planning case, please."

Suddenly it seemed like everyone with in sight was staring at him. _"Oh great,"_ he thought.

The manager came up and unlocked the case, "Which one?" she asked.

"That one," he mumbled pointing to the little pink box. She handed it to him and he headed for the counter.

"Would you like a bag?" the girl behind the counter asked.

"Yes." Dean answered immediately.

* * *

><p>Dean paced outside the bathroom, waiting for Mina to come out with the answer. This was nerve racking.<p>

Could he really handle being a dad? He nearly freaked out just trying to get the test, how was he going to react to the delivery, or the first time the baby got sick? He was starting to get that 'freak out' feeling when the door finally opened.

Mina walked out and looked at him. "It's positive." She said.

And just like that, all his doubting and fears seemed to melt away. He grinned and hugged her.

"I'm going to be a daddy," he said with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**These next few chapters are going to go by pretty quick. I have a possible endgame I'm working up to, but I'm not too good with a lot of the mushy stuff. Sorry. Oh, I don't own any of the Supernatural characters, but Mina is mine.**

**Chapter 12**

_**3 months later**_

_"Hello?" she was walking through a dark hallway, there was a door at the end of it. Behind that door she could hear noises. _

_As she got closer to the door the noises became more distinct. It was almost like crying. She paused at the door, hesitant to turn the knob. Her hands were sweating slightly, so she wiped them on her flowing green dress, gripped the knob, and turned it._

_The door opened to reveal an old style bed chamber. There was a fire glowing in the fireplace to her right, and a chair was set in front of it, with it's back facing her. _

_The noises were more like gurlges now, as she approached the chair. As she came around it she noticed a body laying prone on the rug in front of the fire. She gasped as she realized it was Dean. She rushed to him, he was dead._

_"My dear, dear Mina, you've finally arrived." She looked up from her position. What she saw made her skin crawl, it was Lamar. And sitting upon his lap, a baby boy with the blackest eyes she had ever seen._

_She screamed._

Mina's eyes shot open. She was laying alone in her bed. her belly protruding from her Dean's t-shirt she was using as pajamas. Grabbing Dean's pillow and snuggling up to it, she sighed. Mina wished he was here, and not away on a job.

Her nightmares had been getting more and more disturbing every night since he left.

Life had been progressing so nicely since that night almost four months ago. Unfortunately, every time he left her alone, the nightmares were there to keep her company.

At first she thought she should be worried, maybe she was seeing something more in these dreams. But after talking to her doctor, he assured her that nightmares and strange dreams were very common during pregnancy.

Mina snuggled back down with Dean's pillow and faded back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Dean quietly walked into the bedroom, smiling at the sight that met his eyes. Mina, wrapped up tight in their blankets, wearing his shirt and snuggled against his pillow. He walked over and kissed her gently. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes a little.<p>

Her face lit up with a smile, "Hey, baby." she said stretching.

"Hey there gorgeous, you miss me?" he laughed as she nodded, still stretching. "How 'bout shoving over and letting me get some shut eye."

She scooted over as he got undressed and climbed into bed next to her. Dean pulled her into his arms and they drifted off to sleep.

Mina had thought about telling Dean about her nightmares, but once she saw him, all thoughts of her dreams went out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short, but I've got an excuse. My two year old son is climbing all over me yelling "My Smurfs" and trying to kiss me. =-p<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_2 months later_

"Sammy, I really need to talk to you." Sam looked up from his lap top to find a very pensive looking Dean.

"Uh, okay," he said, closing his lap top and looking at Dean expectantly.

Dean looked at him and then looked around, "Not here," he nodded toward the door. Sam got up and followed him.

They walked as far away from the house as they could, while still being in the junkyard. Finally they reached a spot Dean seemed to like.

"What's this all about?" Sam asked, a worried look on his face.

"It's about Mina." Dean said, not looking at him.

Sam looked taken aback. "Really Dean? She's five months pregnant, with your kid, and your gonna dump her now?" Dean's eyes shot up at Sam. "That's the most fucked up thing you've ever done. Explain to me how you can be such a dumb-ass jerk!" Sam was practically yelling now. "The only reason I'm not beating the shit out of you right now is cause you're my brother. But just so you know, I'm totally on her side when this goes down. And if I feel like punching you in your stupid face, I will." He was almost pacing now, filled with anger at his older brother.

"You done?" Dean asked with a slight smile.

"You know what, no, I'm not done. I've had your back through thick and thin, but this is one thing I can't help you with. If you're gonna ditch your family so you can go get your rocks off with some random bar bitch, thats on you, and I'm not going to have any part of it."

"Sam"

"No, Dean. I've had it with your selfish little outlook on life. How did you end up so screwed in the head? Dad never would of done this, and neither would I. How is it possible that you could be such a dick, when it's obviously not in your genetics?"

"Sam, shut up." Dean said with a small chuckle.

Sam stared at him, dumbfounded. How he be so flippant about casting off Mina and their baby?

"Look, I didn't pull you all the way out here to talk to you about dumping Mina." Sam blinked at him. Dean sat down on the hood of one of the beat up cars. "I dragged you out here to tell you that I'm going to give her this." Dean pulled a little black box out of his pocket and handed it to Sam.

He took the box and opened it slowly. Inside was a simple diamond ring.

Sam looked from the ring to his brother in shock. After a few moments he seemed to finally find the word to describe this moment. "Wow."

Dean laughed and took the box back, looked at it for a moment, and then placed it back in his pocket.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked.

Dean looked up at him, Sam had his answer in the look on his face.

"Of course I'm serious."

"I'm sorry, it's just that, you know, you aren't really the settling down type."

Dean sighed, "I know. But Mina, she's different. Different than all the other girls. I mean, not just different cause we're gonna have a baby. But different like I wanna wake up to her every morning until I don't wake up any more."

"But you guys don't really seem all that close, sorry, just an outside perspective here." Sam said quickly, not wanting to upset his brother. The truth was, to everyone else, the two of them just seemed like friends, maybe a little more, or a little less depending on the day.

Dean just shook his head and smiled a little. "Well, your outside perspective is wrong. If only you could see what we have. The way she loves me, it's just different than the way other people have it. It's an intense thing, we love each other with, a like," he paused, searching for the words, "a burning passion. But it's ours, no one elses. Why should we have to share what we have with everyone else?"

Sam stared at his brother, what he just said bordered on poetry. Dean never talked like this.

"I love her. And, if she says yes, I wanna make her my wife."

* * *

><p>A few nights later Dean and Mina went for a walk. It was a clear night, and all the stars seemed to be shinning extra bright. Dean couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was radiant. Fresh out of the shower, not a stitch of make up, wearing some sneakers, maternity jeans, one of his t-shirts, and a jacket. Her hair was down, half dried and half brushed. She looked more beautiful than ever before.<p>

Dean was nervous, as they chit chatted about the baby and work. He had been trying to go on as few jobs as possible, so he could be home with her more often. Dean couldn't understand why men always seemed to whine about pregnancy cravings and running out to the store to get their woman what they wanted. He loved it. She'd mention something she was craving, he'd go get it, and then he got to see that look on her face. That look that said she loved him so much better than words could ever describe.

They started getting closer to his spot and he started to get even more nervous than before. Finally, they stopped, and he pulled her into a kiss. Just a soft one, cupping her face and trying to let her know how much he loved her with that single kiss. She was smiling when he pulled away, and her eyes seemed to dance in the moonlight.

This was it, the perfect time.

He slipped the little box out of his pocket and into her hand. Mina looked down at it, sitting in her opened hand. She looked up at him and then slowly back down to the box. She opened it, butterflies dancing around in her stomach, her heart seeming to pound in her throat.

As it clicked open, Dean kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Marry me, Mina. And make me the happiest man on Earth."

She looked up at him, tears shinning in her eyes as she slowly nodded. Dean smiled at her, took the ring out of the box and slowly slipped it on her finger as he bent to kiss her beautiful lips.

"I love you," he whispered, wiping the tears away from her cheeks.

"I love you, too," she whispered back, wishing they could stay in this moment forever.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Corny, I know. But this also had to happen in order for me to get to the possible ending I've been having dreams about since I started this thing.<em>**

**Please review. I like the feedback. And it's nice to know if I am doing something wrong or not.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Try reading the italic part while listening to _"Simple Survival" _by Mushroom Head. It was the song I was listening to when I wrote it. I know it's short. But I'm just trying to get to the 'ending' in my head.  
><strong>

**Chapter 14**

Mina woke with a start, causing Dean to wake next to her.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked groggily.

"Nothing, just another nightmare," Mina sighed.

"Another one? That's it, I told you if you had any more of these freaky ass dreams we were going to have to talk to Bobby about them."

"There just dreams, honey. And besides, I've already talked to Debbie about them, she thinks she has someone who can help."

"Really? Who?" Dean asked, sitting up in bed.

"Some hypnotist. Don't give me that look, she thinks my nightmares have something to do with the fact that I can't remember getting out of that place." Mina said leaning into his chest.

Dean sighed and wrapped his arms around her, "If you really wanna try this thing, than I guess it's fine. But I'm gonna be there with you. I don't want them doing something weird to your brain."

Mina laughed and nodded her head as Dean laid them back down. "Get some rest sweetheart." he mumbled into her hair.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Mina. I want you to relax and just listen to my voice. Getting calmer and calmer with every word. Let go of all your stress and worry, and just concentrate on my voice. Are you relaxed?" The hypnotist, an older lady with graying brown hair and piercing teal eyes, asked.<p>

"Yes," Mina replied in a dreamy voice. Dean was sitting beside her, watching everything like a hawk.

"Okay, now I want you to go back to that night with the demon, think back and watch that night like a movie on a screen. You can pause or zoom in on anything you want, it's just like a movie." Dean looked at her, she didn't look fazed by the fact she was dealing with demony stuff. She must be used to this type of thing.

"Are you there Mina? You don't have to explain or tell us whats going on, this is strictly for you. Just watch it and remember."

_"I hope yours tastes better."_

_She turned and ran. She could feel the guards behind her, feel Lamar not far behind them. Her heart pounded in her chest, adrenaline pumped through her veins. The way out was all she had to find._

_A man came around the corner, without thought she slammed the heel of her hand up into his nose. She kept running, had to keep moving. Another one in front of her, another one dead._

_She grabbed a candle stick off a table and kept moving. The men behind her were tripping over the bodies of their fallen brethren. Lamar's voice was ringing in her head. Urging her back to him. She fought his voice, and anyone who got in her way. Over the sound of Lamar's voice came another. The gravely voice of her uncle seeped through._

_"Just move, don't think, Mina." visions of her training with him came to mind. "No, your doing it wrong! Don't act, react. If someone's coming at you full tilt, take his footing. Yes, you got it babe!"_

_She kept moving, using the strength and anger her uncle taught her to fight through this._

_"Mina!" she was at a window, the jump didn't look too high, but it would hurt. She turned. It was Lamar, talking her from the ledge._

_"Come to me darling," she felt her resolve breaking as she raised her hand to take his. "Yes, that's right sweetheart." _

_Suddenly she stopped in mid motion. A face had flashed before her eyes. Dean._

_He was the only person she could remember calling her that. Even if it was in mocker._

_her uncle's voice was back. But not from a memory this time. "Go Mina! Jump!"_

_Lamar was close, he grabbed her arm. "Sorry...'Darling'" she sneered. "I've got places to be."_

_She swung the candle stick at him. Shattering his good looks like a mirror, and jumped._

_Hitting the ground on her hands and feet hurt, but she ignored it. Pushed it away and ran as far and as fast as she could._

_Hours later she collapsed in that field, exhausted and spent. _

* * *

><p>Mina snapped awake. The hypnotist and Dean were staring at her, expectantly. She smiled at Dean, "I remember," she said, kissing him.<p>

The hypnotist smiled a bit. "Well, that's great, Mina. Now,do you remember what I told you when we started this?"

"Uh, yeah. You could guarantee my memory back, but not that it would stop any of the nightmares."

"Exactly, so if you keep getting them, you need to talk to someone else, because these are definitely not normal nightmares." She smiled and patted Mina on the shoulder. "Well, my work here is done. Good luck." And with that she left.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been working long shifts. But I've been writing chapters on my breaks, this is what I've got so far. Hope you like it. Please review. They keep me motivated to write more.  
><strong>

**Chapter 15**

Lamar laughed, causing his attendant to stumble and jump.

"What is it, Master?" the skinny, weak man asked.

Lamar turned his face to him. The once beautiful face was now hideously scarred.

"She thinks she can be rid of me that easily?" He laughed again, "Mina is mine."

The attendant looked at Lamar, confusion written across his face. "But sir, Isn't this a lot of trouble to go through for one little soul?" he gulped, "you could have all the souls you wanted. Why is this Mina so important?"

Lamar's hand made contact with the man's face, sending him reeling backwards. "How dare you speak her name! You are not worthy of such a thing!" he barked.

He composed himself and smiled while staring off into the distance. "Mina will be mine. She has shown herself to be much more worthwhile than a snack. She shall be my bride, and we will destroy this pathetic world together."

* * *

><p>"Debbie, I really don't need all this, just the basics will be fine." Mina exasperated, staring at all the baby things around her.<p>

"What? I don't think so. Mina, having a baby shower and making people who barely like you buy you all sorts of shit is half the reason to get pregnant." Debbie replied, scanning a few more things.

Mina laughed. This was all out of her element, but having Debbie here was making it a lot easier. She had shown up about a day ago. She was like an invading country. Popping up at Bobby's doorstep with tons of bags, talking about how everything needed a woman's touch.

The guys didn't seem to know what to do, as she moved everything related to hunting and demons and replaced it with baby things. Decorating for a bbay shower she had been planning since Mina called her with the news.

"Oh, look at this!" Debbie exclaimed. Mina walked over and looked at the beautiful crib Debbie was standing next to.

"Dear god, Deb! No, no way in Hell. That's like a thousand dollar crib. I'm not asking for that."

Debbie looked at her and laughed, "fine, you won't, then I will." She giggled as she scanned the bar code.

"No one is going to buy me that," Mina laughed as Debbie started scanning baby toys like a mad woman.

"Honey, I have very rich friends." she said in a matter of fact way.

Mina stopped for a moment, a sadness welling up inside her as it hit her that she didn't have any friends, rich or poor. Debbie noticed and walked over to her.

"Hey, don't feel bad. You've just been too busy for stuff like that. You know, saving the world isn't exactly the easiest job."

"I haven't been on a hunt since Lamar." Mina mumbled. She hated saying his name. It made her feel like he was right behind her, beckoning.

"How has that whole thing been going anyway? Have the boys killed that bastard yet?"

Mina shook her head. The trail on Lamar had run cold about a month after she found out she was pregnant. Dean hadn't given up looking, but to the others it was a lost cause.

"Well, I think we're done here. The girls will be at Bobby's in a couple days for the shower. Come on, lets go eat."

As she followed her cousin out of the store, Mina's guilt started eating at her. She didn't know why, but she couldn't bring herself to tell Debbie that she thought her uncle's ghost had been the one who saved her from Lamar's grasp. After all, it was Deb's dad. But it was something she was hanging onto for herself.

* * *

><p>Dean decided the Impala needed him more than the room full of baby crazy women did. They'd been in there for hours, playing games and asking Mina why she didn't know the gender.<p>

Mina hadn't wanted to know. She told Dean he could the name, but she didn't want to start second guessing herself. She knew if she thought of the baby as just a baby, she could feel some confidence. But if she started thinking about how she would handle a teenage girl versus a teenage boy, she would freak out.

So Dean kept the baby's sex a secret. He knew what they were having, and already had a name, too. It hadn't been as hard as he expected, keeping the secret from her. She had been so caught up in everything else, planning the wedding, and now with Deb, that it hadn't really been popped up.

Suddenly the door opened and Sam came hurrying out.

"What's up?" Dean asked, handing Sam a beer.

He gulped down half of it before answering. "Well it was all babies and presents for a while. Then Debbie mentioned something about the wedding, and they turned on me." Sam took another long gulp of his beer as Dean laughed.

"Women, gotta love em" Dean said as he took another swig of his beer.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, I need motivation! Thank you.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Please review! Thank You.  
><strong>

**Chapter 16**

**~Okay, this next part is gonna fly by pretty quick. But seeing as my story seems to have become a ghost town, I don't think anyone will mind much.~**

The day was bright and shinning. Birds above were singing their merry morning songs. The church was full of people from different walks of life. Hunters and civilians alike.

Bridesmaids on one side of the dais, stunning in their off the shoulder, dark blue dresses. Groomsmen dashing in their tuxs on the other side.

Dean was standing next to his best man, Sam. He was more nervous than any hunt he'd ever been on.

The music started and everyone stood to watch the bride make her entrance. All nervousness in Dean disappeared as he watched Mina come down the aisle on Bobby's arm.

She was beautiful. Glowing from her pregnancy and from her happiness. Mina was only a few weeks away from her due date. But Dean had insisted they be married before the baby was born.

He watched her walk toward him, her eyes never leaving his. She was the one he'd been waiting for his whole life. His soul mate. And he loved her more and more each day. He didn't know if it was possible to fall anymore.

Her laugh could make his worst day brighter, his salvation, his hope.

They reached the dais and Bobby said his part about giving the bride to Dean. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and stepped onto the stage across from Dean.

The priest said his part, but Dean had barely caught a word. He was so at peace, starring into her eyes. All of a sudden Sam nudged his shoulder and broke him from his revere.

"I do." he stated with a cocky smile to Mina, slipping his mother's ring onto her finger.

The priest turned and asked Mina for her part. "I do, with all my heart and soul."

Dean smiled at her and took her hand as she slipped his ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Dean cupped her beautiful face and tenderly kissed her luscious lips.

She was his wife, now and forever. His perfect bride.

* * *

><p>Deep in his hiding place, Lamar seethed with anger. She had married that worthless hunter. Promised her soul to him, when Lamar had already put his claim to it. They would pay for this. All of them<p>

* * *

><p>Mina Winchester was the happiest she had ever been in her entire life. She was married to the most incredible man and now she was laying in the maternity ward, holding her perfect new son.<p>

Dean had named him Seth.

A perfect name for a perfect baby.

Mina didn't know if life could get any better.

* * *

><p><em>7 months later<em>

Dean was standing in the kitchen, making a sandwich, while Mina was folding laundry in the living room. Seth was baby walking around the room, holding his favorite toy car and making little noises.

Sam laughed from the couch as Seth stumbled over to him and smiled with a goofy grin. Dean came in and sat down next to Mina. Seth grinned and hurried over to the two of them. He grabbed Mina's leg and smiled as he uttered his first word.

"Mama!"

Everyone stopped and stared at him. Then Mina grabbed him up into a big hug.

"I love you so much, my precious baby boy."

Later that night Mina stood in the doorway to Seth's room, watching him sleep so peacefully. Dean came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face in her neck, giving her goosebumps.

"Today couldn't get any better," she sighed happily, relaxing against his chest.

"Oh, I'm sure we could make it a little bit better," she smiled as he led her to their bedroom.

Once inside he slipped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. Her shirt came off easily, as did his. His lips trailed down her neck as he removed her bra.

She fiddled with his pants, he smiled as he pushed her down on the bed. Dean pulled her pj bottoms off, taking her lacy panties off with them.

She was laying on the bed, perfectly gorgeous. Mina pouted, waiting for him to strip down. Dean chuckled and pulled his briefs off. Smiling, she pulled him down onto the bed with her. Their lips met in a passionate dance, his hands running over her body as she moaned into his mouth.

"Dean," she groaned, causing him to smile against her cheek.

"Yes?" he asked, teasingly.

Mina giggled and nipped at his ear, "I want you."

"Oh, is that all?" he chuckled.

"No," she moaned again, as he rubbed his stubble against her neck. "I want you, need you," she ran her hand down his body and grasped his hardened member. "And I love you."

He looked into her eyes deeply, as he slipped inside of her. "I love you, too. More than you will ever know."

He thrust into her, his eyes never leaving her face, wanting to watch it all play out across her features. They moved together, moaning as they got ever closer to their climaxes.

Finally, Dean couldn't hold back any longer. His thrusts quickened as he felt her body tighten around him.

"Dean!" she cried out as she reached her moment. Dean following close after he.

"Mina," he grunted, as he spilled himself deep inside of her.

They collapsed together and fell into a peaceful sleep, wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I wrote it when I was dead tired and not really motivated. But every time I listen to a few songs, the ideas start to flow for a few specific chapters. I just have to mush through all this other fluffy stuff to get there.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**It's been awhile since I updated. I've been filling my notebook with ideas, and this is the best one I've got. I hope you like it, please read and review =-).  
><strong>

**Chapter 17**

_6 months later._

"I've got it!" Dean exclaimed from the couch, causing everyone to jump.

"You got what?" Sam asked. Mina walked into the living room from the kitchen, looking confused, Seth following behind her.

Dean stood up from the couch, causing the books crowded around him to fall to the ground. "There's a sword." He looked at everyone, then sighed in frustration when he realized they had no clue what he was talking about.

"The hunt for Lamar. There is a sword, apparently it was his before he got locked up in Hell. The person that send him there stabbed him with his own sword. It's the only thing that can kill him. Dean started going through the book. "He's gonna want it back right? So we get it first and it'll make it real easy to get to him. Right?" He finished, hopefully.

"Dean," Bobby sighed. Ever since Seth was born, Dean had been consumed with finding this demon.

"No! Don't you dare tell me to stop this 'pointless crusade', as Sammy loves to call it. I'm not stopping til that bastard is back in Hell." He looked at Mina, "for good."

Sam and Dean headed out the next day. They had spent the whole day researching this sword. Once they had a general location, they went after it.

Dean was reluctant to leave his family, but he justified it by telling himself that getting this sword would be able to protect them from this monster.

Mina was still having nightmares, she could never seem to remember them when she woke up, but he knew she was having them. He would lay awake all night watching her struggle in her sleep.

He had to make this stop. She was already running on nearly no sleep, and this was just adding to her stress. This sword had to be the answer to all of their problems.

Dean knew he had to get it before Lamar found it, or his hopes to stop all of this were gone.

* * *

><p><em>"You are mine!" Lamar screamed as a helpless Mina watched Sam's head leave his body.<em>

_"Have you had enough?" Lamar growled at her, as he leveled his sword at Dean's neck._

_"NO!" she screamed. "Please! You can have me."_

_"Mina, no!" Dean yelled._

_She looked at him, but the pain in his eyes was to much for her to bare. Mina looked down in submission. "Take me, just don't kill him, please." She begged._

_Lamar's arm dropped a bit as he looked between the two. "Yes," he nodded, "you are mine, and you will come with me." _

_Mina looked at him, hope and relief filling her eyes._

_"But you shall not have a tie to this Earth." And with that he lifted his sword and stuck it through Dean's chest._

_Mina fell to her knees, almost as if it was her heart the blade had sliced through. The pain and loss inside of her was too overwhelming and sudden, she couldn't move and couldn't speak._

_Lamar walked to her, leaned down and whispered in her ear. "All the people you love will die. You will watch as they all fall, and then, then you shall become my bride."_

* * *

><p>Mina jumped out of her bed, tears running down her face. Lamar's laughter was still jumbling around in her head.<p>

She crawled to the corner of her room and spent the rest of the night there, quietly crying and shaking.

* * *

><p><em>3 days later<em>

The boys were heading back to Bobby's place, the ornate sword sitting in the back seat. They both felt uneasy. It had seemed so easy, almost like Lamar wanted them to get it.

But Dean refused to think his plan would turn out any differently than it was playing in his head. This had to work. He had so much more to loose this time around.

He gripped the steering wheel tighter and tried to fix his mind on the road ahead of him. yet, horrible thoughts of his world crumbling around him found their way into his thoughts.

The night seemed to fly past them. Both of them locked in their separate worlds. To Sam it seemed that Dean thought he was the only person who had a family to loose.

Mina was his sister-in-law, but she had always been more like a sister to him. And sure, Seth was Dean's son, but he was Sam's world. He loved that kid, would do anything for his smile, and go up against an army to save him.

The ride back to Bobby's was a long, quiet one. Both of them thinking so much about what the next step needed to be. Neither of them wanted to think about how easily that grab job had been. So they pushed it back. Not realizing that doing so was the first blow to their little house of cards.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. I'm working on the last couple chapters of this story, and the first few chapters of the sequel. The ending isn't coming out the way I wanted it to, so it may be awhile before I update again. I have to make it as great as I can. Thank you for your support and your reviews =-).<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Probably didn't come across the way it did in my head. But here it is.  
><strong>

**Chapter 18**

As soon as Dean saw Mina he knew the nightmares were getting worse. She looked so tired and worn out, like she hadn't been sleeping at all. He pulled Bobby aside to ask him about it.

"I don't know, Dean. She doesn't tell me anything. Any time I bring it up she says she's fine, and it's just hard to sleep with Seth getting her up all night."

"Damnit!" Dean growled. Now she was shutting everyone out? This couldn't be good.

* * *

><p>Mina knew they were all worried about her. She hardly spoke and just a glance in the mirror told her how bad she looked.<p>

But how could she tell them that every time she shut her eyes she watched them all die? To Mina it seemed like she had lived through ever scenario of that night. No matter what she did, or how she chose, she still had to watch her loved one's die.

No matter what she did, Lamar was still going to kill them, he would win in the end. She knew he was putting these dreams in her head to make her loose hope. Sadly, it had worked.

That night, Dean confronted her, and it resulted in a massive fight.

"You have to stop this!" Dean yelled. He had tried to get her to talk to him, she she just shut him out.

"Stop what? Huh, Dean? I'm not doing anything!" she shouted.

"Exactly! You're shutting us out! We're just trying to help. But you won't let anyone in!" He paused and caught his breath. "Mina," he reached over to try to take her hand, but she jerked away. "God damnit it! Just talk to me!"

Mina stared at him. She was so lost and confused. It felt like there was something clawing at her mind, telling her that if she told them, they would die for sure.

She made a small sobbing noise, and Dean thought he had finally gotten to her. But then she grabbed her jacket and purse and walked out.

Dean sighed and gave her an hour before he followed. Sam insisted on coming along. Dean didn't argue, maybe Sam could get through to her, after all, they had been really great friends for awhile now.

They found her car parked in front of a dive bar. They got out of the car and immediately realized this was bad. The place wreaked of sulfur. It was like a demon bar or something. They grabbed some weapons and headed in.

The place was almost empty. A bar tender and maybe three patrons, not counting Mina, who was standing in the middle of the dance floor looking like she was in a trance.

Suddenly, they were grabbed from behind, rags placed over their mouths. The last thing Dean saw before he passed out was Mina. She was still standing there, like she was tuck, tears pouring down from her beautiful blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Mina came to with a start. At first she thought she was having one of her nightmares. But everything just seemed so real. She reached up and pinched her arm as hard as she could. Nothing. This was definitely real.<p>

She looked around the roof and spotted Sam and Dean, tied up a few feet away from each other.

"Dean!" she cried as she ran to him. He was coming to as she reached him.

"Mina? What's going on?" He asked groggily.

She could feel the fear and dread building inside her as her frozen fingers fumbled with the intricate knots on his wrists.

"It's happening, " she replied, trying to keep her fear out of her voice.

"What's happening, Mina?" Dean asked.

"Her dream is coming true, Dean." said a cold voice from behind her. Lamar.

Everyone froze. Mina refused to turn and look at him, instead she focused her eyes on Dean, trying to memorize everything about him. Before she lost him.

"Mina has been dreaming about your deaths for quite some time now. I think she has finally grasped the point of them." he chuckled.

Dean looked at Mina questioningly.

"It's hopeless." she almost sobbed. "No matter what I've done, I loose everything tonight."

He could almost feel her heart breaking.

"And it's all thanks to you two neanderthals." Lamar laughed again. "You've managed to bring me my sword and my new bride on the same night."

Seeing the anger and fear in Dean's eyes stirred something inside Mina's mind. Maybe there was a way to save them, but she'd have to act fast.

As Lamar rambled on about how the two of them would rule this world, Mina grabbed Dean's arm, forcing his attention on her.

"I have a plan, but I need to do this quickly. Dean...I love you more than I could ever tell you. You have made me the happiest woman on Earth. Please promise me something."

Dean nodded slowly, the desperation in her eyes was something he had never seen before.

"Keep Seth safe. Never give up on him, and," she almost lost it, as tears ran down her face,"love him enough for both of us." With that she leaned forward and kissed him.

Dean was in too much shock to speak. He knew what was happening, his brain just couldn't process it.

Mina stood and walked away from him.

"Lamar! Shut up!" she barked. He turned and looked at her. "I have made my decision. You can have my soul, and my body, but you leave my son alone."

Lamar laughed, "Done, I wasn't interested in your little brat anyway."

Mina felt her blood boil. That was the last little push she needed. "We seal this with a kiss. It will be a binding contract. You and your lackeys are to never go near him. And you will get me forever."

Lamar went to her, "you want a kiss do you? I can oblige you on this one." He chuckled as he leaned down to kiss her lips.

"Mina," Dean croaked. It was all he could get out before it happened.

Lamar's lips his her's and she put her arms around him. She locked eyes with Dean, for the last time. Then, almost in one move, she wrenched Lamar's sword from it's sheath and plunged it into his back, the tip escaping through her's.

Lamar gasped and looked at her in shock.

"Take me to Hell...sweetie!" she spat, blood bubbling from her mouth.

And with that she pulled them off of the side of the roof, plummeting them down fifteen stories.

"Mina!" Sam yelled, struggling and finally breaking his ropes.

He ran to the edge of the roof and looked down, hoping she had grabbed something on her way down. But she hadn't, he could see her body sprawled out on the pavement so far below.

Dean stared at the spot where she disappeared. Silent tears rolling down his face. She was gone. Lost to him, forever.

_**Fin**_

_****_**I'll be making the sequel soon.**


End file.
